


All is Lost

by SonofAthena29



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth dies, F/M, Jason and Piper aren't a thing just friends, M/M, Nightmares, Sad Percy, jercy - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, pre-Trials of Apollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofAthena29/pseuds/SonofAthena29
Summary: Percy Jackson's life never really felt the same after Annabeth Chase's death. One moment they were together, happily enjoying life at camp, and then the next - she was gone. The son of Poseidon has trouble grasping the purpose of his well-being if the girl he loved wasn't there to be with him, and it just gets worse when his nightmares start to return. How will things turn out for our hero? Hopefully well, because Jason Grace can't bear to see his friend (cough) this way.(Basically Percy has nightmares, Jason becomes worried, and then everything else follows. Cliche, I know. Sue me.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.  
> This is the first time I'll be posting a fic on this website. Since writing original works never really worked out for me, why not try fanficiton? Right?  
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it (because I don't). I tried my best to be as descriptive as possible, but I'm a newbie and I'm here to learn your ways so... yeah. The writing is a bit short, but I hope I'll improve. Help me out and tell me if it's sh*tty.  
> Thanks in advance.

               Camp Half-Blood never really felt the same to Percy Jackson after Annabeth died. It’s been 3 weeks already, but the atmosphere still felt as dark and gloomy as the night they burned her shroud. The entire Athena cabin went silent. Malcolm even refused to take Annabeth’s place as head counselor. As for Percy, he spent more and more time alone by the canoe lake, crying over his lost love. For a while he believed a long life would actually be possible for the both of them. Sadly he was wrong.

               Percy sat by the edge of one of the docks, feet dangling above the water. The moon was high in the sky now, illuminating his surroundings with an extraordinary and ethereal glow. Perhaps Artemis was doing her part of trying to cheer Percy up. After all, it was everyone’s job now. Everywhere he went, people would bombard him with condolences and sympathetic comments. Even a handful of gods had already stopped over to share a few words with him. Percy guessed they were all just trying to be nice, but honestly the only thing they accomplish is making his wounds sting worse than they already do. He doesn’t need a reminder that she’s gone.

                From where he was seated, he could see the distant light of the campfire. Tonight the color was gray, dull and lifeless, reflecting the numb emotions of the campers. Perfect. It was an improvement compared to the depressing blue of the past weeks.

                It was times like these that made Percy question the point of it all. Was this what he had fought so hard for? A life to live without Annabeth? He wasn’t sure he was ready to accept that. He wasn’t sure if he could _ever_ accept that.

               He gave the moon one last depressing look before he stood up and started to walk back to the cabins. Before he went to Cabin Three, Percy had to stop by the Hypnos Cabin first. Clovis regularly gave him this magical herb that removes REM from his sleep cycle. He needed it stop having his nightmares.

               Percy didn’t bother knocking on the door. No one would answer it anyway since everyone inside would be asleep. He let himself in. Instead of waking up Clovis, his attention was once again captured by the poplar tree branch in the middle of the room, the one that was directly connected to the river Lethe. One touch of the dripping milky white sap and all of his memories would be washed away. Percy was tempted to take a sip.

               “Percy?” Clovis’ groggy voice sounded from one of the beds.

               “Hey, Clovis.” Percy muttered in greeting. He didn’t need to tell Clovis what he was here for. He’s been taking the herb regularly ever since the war with Gaea ended. “Do you need help getting up?” Percy asked with a slightly louder voice, afraid that the other demigod would fall back into sleep.

               “Nah, I’m good.” Clovis stood up slowly, eyes half-shut, and dragged himself to the cabinet in one of the corners. “How you doing, Percy?”

               Percy’s chest tightened. _Terrible._

               “Not so good.” Percy answered.

               Clovis produced a small vial containing a few snipped leaves and gave it to him. “I’m doubling the dosage this week, okay? We don’t want another incident.”

               Percy nodded. Last night he had a nightmare, despite having ingested the magical herb. He woke up half the camp with his screams, and the other half with the storm he had unintentionally created. Jason Grace was the first to wake up. Bless the gods because he knew immediately what was going on the moment he heard the boy’s screams. He knew about Percy’s nightmares all too well from the times they spent in the Argo II, so he hastily rushed to Cabin Three to calm Percy down. Chiron feared that if he hadn’t, Percy would have drenched the entire camp with a tsunami.

               Tucking the vial in the back pocket of his jeans, Percy muttered thanks to Clovis before leaving. His mind wandered off to distant memories of Annabeth as he strolled back on his way to his cabin. He didn’t notice that someone was waiting for him there.

               “Jason?” Percy asked as he approached his door. Jason’s eyes looked up from wherever he was staring at and met Percy’s. Percy winced at the bruise on Jason’s left cheek. “Sorry about that.” He said, pointing at Jason’s bruise. Last night when he tried to calm Percy down, Percy was thrashing so much that he accidentally punched Jason in the face.

               The son of Jupiter laughed. “We’ve all had worse than bruises, Percy. This is nothing.”

               “Well I’m still sorry.” Percy said. “And thanks, by the way, for last night.”

               Jason smiled sadly. “Don’t mention it.”

               “So… why are you here?” Percy asked, eager to be left alone to sleep on his bed.

               “I noticed you didn’t eat dinner today at the dining pavilion.” Jason spoke worriedly. “Aren’t you hungry?”

               “Nah, not really.” Percy waved it off, hoping that the other demigod would just drop the conversation. He walked past Jason and approached the door, ready to go inside.

               “But you didn’t eat lunch either.” Jason pressed on. “Plus, you barely ate anything during breakfast.”

                Percy sighed, not knowing what to say. He dropped his hold on the doorknob to face the younger demigod. Jason was awfully concerned about his wellbeing, but right now he really wasn’t up to the task of performing normal day-to-day activities such as eating.

                “You have to eat something, Percy. The other campers and I are getting worried.” Jason said. “Please? I’ll sit with you.”

                “Okay.” Percy muttered in defeat. Jason smiled, and then the two demigods made their way to the dining pavilion. Most of the tables were empty, seeing as it was already well past dinnertime. Fortunately they still had half an hour before the harpies gained the right to eat them.

                “Go and sit, I’ll grab food for you.” The blond said. The reason he did this was he hoping to add more food than usual to Percy’s plate. Percy gave him a nod signaling he was okay with that before heading to the Poseidon table. Jason made two plates of food before following the other demigod.

                “Did Clovis up your intake of his magical herb?” Jason asked once they were sat, and handed Percy his plate of food.

                “Yeah, he did.” Percy said, pulling out the vial of small leave clippings to show to Jason. “You won’t have to worry about my nightmares anymore.”

                Jason didn’t know what to say to that, but he felt more than relieved to see Percy grab his spoon and fork and start eating properly.

                “Didn’t you eat dinner already?” The son of Poseidon asked in between mouthfuls of food, gesturing to the full plate of food in front of Jason.

                “Yeah, but I figured if I sat here and just watched you eat it would’ve been awkward.” Jason reasoned. Percy nodded. During the silence that followed, Percy couldn’t help but let his mind wander off to thoughts about Annabeth again. He felt his chest start to tighten once more; his breathing became heavy as memories about her ravaged his mind.

_“Because I love you, Seaweed Brain. Is that a good enough reason?” Annabeth asked, laughing. Percy was just questioning why Annabeth went through all the trouble just to get him a bag of all-blue M &M’s right in the middle of their quest._

_Percy wanted to kiss her right there. But unfortunately they weren’t alone._

_“You lovebirds done or what?” Clarisse’s unimpressed voice asked them._

_Percy gave Annabeth a quick peck on the cheek. Annabeth smiled. “Yup.Done.”_

_Clarisse rolled her eyes. “Great. Now help me find Dionysius’ damned pinecone already.”_

Percy was smiling, but he didn’t notice the tear that escaped his eye. It trickled down his cheek and landed on the table. Jason saw. “Percy, you okay?” He asked, alarm showing clearly on his face. The son of Poseidon looked up from his plate and was surprised at the amount of concern the blonde was giving him.

                “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Percy reassured him, wiping away his tear furiously.

                “Are you sure? You looked like you were having trouble breathing a while ago and then suddenly you’re crying.”

                “No, Jason. I’m fine, don’t worry.” Percy told him.

Jason sighed.

                “You were thinking about Annabeth, weren’t you?”

                Percy remained silent; the tightness of his chest didn’t leave him.

                “I miss her too. Piper also, especially.” Jason spoke. “But she’s in Elysium now, we won’t have to ask Nico to know that.”

                Neither of the two spoke again. Around fifteen minutes passed by and both demigods had finished eating their food. On their way back, Jason volunteered to accompany Percy until they reached his cabin, but Percy declined. Both decided that they part ways when they reached Hestia’s hearth.

                “Thanks, Jason.” Percy muttered, feeling he was obligated to at least show some gratitude.

                “Anytime.” The son of Jupiter smiled, and told the son of Poseidon goodnight before leaving to enter Cabin One. Once Percy reached his own cabin, he got started on heating the water to brew his tea out of the herbs. Chiron had the Hephaestus kids install a gas stove in his cabin specifically for this reason.

                Percy took small, slow sips of his tea as he sat comfortably on his bed. The heat of the liquid was a comfort he had grown to enjoy, but he was still waiting for the day that he’d drink this because he wanted to, not _needed_. Placing the now empty cup on the bedside table, Percy slowly felt his mind go blank as he entered what he wished to be a dreamless sleep.

                It wasn’t.

 


	2. Chapter 2

                _The sea was eerily calm. No ocean breeze came fluttering from the waters, no waves came crashing to the shore. It was all so bizarre and quiet to Percy that he immediately knew he was about to have another nightmare. The sandy beach that he was standing on was deserted, and the sky that stretched above him was dark and thick with clouds. He felt a storm was coming._

_He tried to walk inland, but the sand gripped his ankles and refused to let him leave. He landed face first into the ground, the grains of sand making him feel like ants were crawling on his face. The familiar feeling of helplessness began to seep into his chest. Most of the nightmares he’s had consisted of situations like this – situations where he was both hopeless and defenseless to the terrors that would plague him the rest of the night._

_He managed to sit upright, only to see that the edge of the water had now started to move. The ocean still remained calm and quiet, but the water was beginning to rise. It was closing in on him, approaching where he was sat on the beach in a slow and sinister way. Percy hoped he’d be able to breath in it like he normally could once it reached him, but his wishes never really came true when he was in one of his nightmares._

_He tried to stand again, but this time the sand wasn’t as merciful. It formed arms around his legs and brought him down to the ground. Percy wanted to scream. He wanted to, but his throat felt like sand. He tried opening his mouth, but another arm of sand clasped its palm across his face and held him firmly on the ground. More and more started sprouting from the dunes and began grasping his body, trying to hold him down. They were writhing around him, crushing his bones and clawing at his skin._

_Percy could see the sky and how gray it was. He wanted to cry because it reminded him of Annabeth’s eyes. A raindrop fell from above and hit his cheek, and then it was followed by another. And another. Lightning crackled, and all of a sudden the sea was howling. Waves crashed and rain fell. Strong winds blew the arms of sand away giving Percy the chance to struggle to his feet, but a new enemy had already reached him._

_He found he was knee-deep in the sea, but what was once clear blue water had now turned dark and murky._ Poison, _Percy thought. The edge of the water had moved and was now a few feet away from him. He desperately tried to come ashore, fearing that Akhlys would be nearby. But with every step he took, the sandy shore seemed to move farther away. Percy’s breathing became heaved. He was starting to give up when someone spoke behind him._

_“Percy.”_

_The son of Poseidon froze. It was Annabeth’s voice. He didn’t want to turn around in fear of what he would see. He closed his eyes, wanting the nightmare to end. The water started to rise once more._

_“Percy, you killed me.”_

_What was left of Percy’s heart broke even more in his chest. He didn’t dare face what was talking behind him._

_“You could’ve saved me, but you didn’t.”_

_“Please, s-stop talking. P-please.” Percy was sobbing. He knelt down; the black water had reached his chin. It wouldn’t take long before the sea swallowed him whole. He opened his eyes, and what he saw made him want to scream louder than he had ever screamed._

_Fortunately there weren’t any arms to stop him from doing just that._

* * *

 

 

 

Jason knew he should have trusted the feeling in his gut. Before he went to sleep, he had this uneasiness to him that just _itched._ After parting ways with Percy, he went straight to bed. Normally sleep came easy to him, but just like the night before he seemed to struggle to get some shut-eye.

                A part of him pondered at the possibility that Percy might have another nightmare, but he dismissed this thought. Clovis doubled his dosage. Surely the son of Poseidon wouldn’t have any dreams tonight.

                Jason tried to reassure himself, but worry has found itself a permanent place in his mind. The minutes that ticked by while he forced himself to sleep turned into hours. Just before midnight, drowsiness finally got the better of Jason Grace. His consciousness drifted away gradually, his final thought being that he’d run straight to the Poseidon cabin the moment he heard the first scream.

                The sleep that overcame him was heavy. Too heavy, in fact, because he didn’t wake up when Percy did start shrieking. The first to notice this time was the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo. He didn’t waste time shadowtravelling to the Poseidon cabin.

                By the time Jason Grace was awake, torrential rain had already started to fall. He ran to Cabin Three, only to find that many campers were already inside trying to calm the demigod down. Nico di Angelo stood in the corner with a bruise on his face, watching with wide eyes as Clarisse la Rue tried to hold Percy Jackson and stop him from thrashing against the bed. Kayla Knwoles from the Apollo Cabin stood next to Nico examining his bruise, a medical kit in hand ready to use it the moment the situation called for her. Lou Ellen came inside after Jason, dragging a surprisingly awake Clovis into the cabin.

“Percy, _WAKE UP_!” Piper McLean stood at the side of the bed, trying her best to charmspeak Percy into awakening. It didn’t work. His screams grew louder and his thrashing stronger. The son of Poseidon threw Clarisse across the room. Jason didn’t waste time and took his turn to wrestle with the demigod. The bed’s headboard had broken already. He didn’t want to know if it was Percy or if it were some other demigod that collided with it hard enough for it to break.

“PERCY! IT’S ME, JASON!” The son of Jupiter yelled. It broke him to see the other demigod like this. His eyes were closed, but the look of fear showed clearly on his face. His cheeks were wet with tears, and his busted lip was now red with blood. “PERCY, PLEASE!”

He didn’t realize that he was crying himself. He wanted to hug the older demigod until he calmed down, but he’d only end up with another bruise on his face. “Percy.” He said his name, hoping it’d make him stop.

“P-please d-don’t kill them.” Percy Jackson sobbed in his sleep, his struggling finally starting to subside. Jason didn’t stop himself this time, and embraced the older demigod with a bone-crushing hug. Percy awoke with a gasp, tears spilling from his eyes. He clutched to Jason like a lifeline, terrified of being left alone.

“J-Jason,” Percy wailed. The son of Jupiter murmured words of comfort in Percy’s ear just like the night before, and helped Percy rest his head on his shoulder. A silence swept over the cabin, and for a moment it felt unusual and alien. The storm outside had finally stopped, giving all of the campers an unspoken feeling of relief.

“It’s okay, Percy. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.” Piper’s cooing voice spoke next to them, her voice laced heavily with charmspeak. “You can calm down now.”

Percy breathed shakily trying to do just that, but he couldn’t. Not after the nightmare he just had. Jason’s Camp Half-blood shirt was wet with blood, tears, and rainwater, but he couldn’t care less. “We’re here for you, Percy. I’m here for you.” Jason reassured him, speaking his words as if they were a promise.

“T-thank you.” Percy whispered, only now realizing the situation he was in. He looked around the cabin and saw the faces of his friends. All showed a mix of several emotions – sympathy, concern, fear. He wanted to thank them, or say sorry, or both, but his body was in shock.

Chiron entered the cabin, dismissing the other campers and thanking them for helping. Jason and Clovis remained inside with Percy and the centaur.

“Take care of him, Sparky.” Piper told Jason before she left with the others.

Chiron, in his wheelchair, wheeled himself to the side of the bed. “Oh, Percy…” He started, but he looked to be at a loss for words. In his long life he has dealt with generation after generation of broken heroes, more than he can count actually. It was one of the more dreadful parts of being immortal.

“The herb isn’t working anymore.” Clovis told them, breaking the silence. He stood at the edge of the bed, looking as astonished as Chiron. “I don’t know why.”

Jason didn’t want to think what that would mean for Percy. Will that mean he’ll have no way of stopping the nightmares? He’s experienced a few himself, and he really isn’t up to the idea of repeats.

“Chiron, what’re we going to do?” Jason asked. Percy loosened his grip on his torso, moving to sit on the left edge of the bed to face Chiron. His face was still red and puffy from the tears, but he’s already managed to control his sobbing.

“I-I’ll be fine, guys. Maybe they’ll go away.” Percy spoke, sounding unconvinced of what he’s saying.

“I’m sorry, Percy, but I believe they won’t leave you that easily.” Chiron stated, sighing. He looked at the demigod. “We’ll have a talk later, Percy. Mr. Grace, if it wouldn’t be any bother to you, would you mind staying with Mr. Jackson? At least until dawn. Take him to the Big House after breakfast.”

“Not at all.” Jason told him. Clovis accompanied Chiron outside of the cabin, talking to him in hushed tones once outside.

When the two demigods were left alone, Jason asked. “How’re you feeling?” He tried to sound as gentle as possible. He didn’t like how silent the son of Poseidon had suddenly become.

“I’m okay.” Percy said, voice raspy from all of the shouting.

Jason honestly didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if he should touch Percy; hug him like he did just a while ago. He didn’t know if he should talk to him, or if he should leave the bed and go sit on another one. He made up his mind, and stood up.

Percy’s hand gripped his. He also didn’t know what that made him feel, if what he was feeling was surprise or something else his clouded mind couldn’t comprehend. The son of Poseidon didn’t have to say anything; he didn’t even have to _look_ at him, for Jason to understand what he wanted. He sat down next to Percy and hugged him close to his chest, cradling his face right above his heart.

 


End file.
